The cutting of keys normally requires a substantial piece of equipment with the result that keys cannot readily be duplicated on the spot. This results from the need for a power source to drive the cutting mechanism. It can readily be appreciated that there has long been a need for an accurate, affordable and portable key duplicating machine that is light in weight and can be easily transported to a place where a key is to be duplicated. To this end the cutting mechanism must be designed to use a readily available power source such as a portable electric motor with a fitting to receive and drive a cutter shaft. The key cutting device should be compact enough to fit into a toolbox. In essence, it has long been the wish of those in the key making business to be able to bring the duplicator to the key, and not to bring the key to the duplicator.